


Tension

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Angst, F/M, I Ship It, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Tonight wasn't meant to be a time to argue or make jokes. Tonight was supposed to be a time to grieve, but of course when she showed up in the bunker tension began to build forcing all his grief to be put on a back burner.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another day, another story. However I'm still a bunch of days behind, so you'll have to bear with me here. This story's theme is an Unpopular Ship in the fandom. I'm not entirely sure if this ship is actually unpopular, but I didn't want to write the same pairing that a bunch of my other writer friends were doing. I wanted to be different, since that's what I like to do here. I'll be honest, I haven't the slightest clue where this story came from. The first line kinda just appeared on my screen before I knew what I was writing.
> 
> Beta love goes GaeilgeRua, without whom I wouldn't have a legible story for you all this evening!
> 
> Title: Tension  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Oliver/Sara  
> Summary: Tonight wasn't meant to be a time to argue or make jokes. Tonight was supposed to be a time to grieve, but of course when she showed up in the bunker tension began to build forcing all his grief to be put on a back burner.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think. This is my first time writing this pairing and of course I'm in an angsty mood, so this is what came of it.
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"You need to be careful around her…"

Oliver turned toward her voice. It felt as though he was dreaming. He hadn't seen or heard from her in months. In fact, he thought she had died. Sometimes he wondered if maybe things would be better off if that were the case.

Quentin had started drinking again. Laurel had been in and out of rehab twice. Everything had been a mess since their resurrection from the Island. And with how simple Sara found it to disappear, the mess just continued to grow.

"What are you doing here, Sara?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning up against the table. It wasn't the first time someone had gotten into the bunker without him realizing it, and he was certain that it wouldn't be the last. Sometimes when he was down here, he'd get lost in thought. Tonight those thoughts were about Tommy.

"I heard about Tommy..."

She had crossed the length of the bunker and was now standing in front of him. Her expression was that of concern, wanting nothing more than to reach out and wrap him in her arms. She wanted to take away his pain, but she knew that wasn't what he needed right now. He needed a friend, but as she thought about it longer she knew that it wasn't her. He needed Tommy.

"So why bring up Felicity?"

She sighed, fighting the urge she felt to roll her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was trying to lighten the mood. Apparently you don't know how to take a joke today."

"It's not exactly been a funny day."

"Really? I had no idea. I thought it was April Fool's Day. He was my friend too, Oliver, but you don't see me sulking around. He wouldn't want that."

Oliver scoffed and shook his head. Slowly he turned away from her and picked up an arrow off the table. Examining it intently, he took a deep breath. "So you're suggesting I take advice from someone who has barely been around? Someone who can't be bothered to tell her family she's alive? Tell me, Sara, what do you know about what anyone in your life would want right now."

Sara opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again almost immediately. She couldn't believe the words that had just left his mouth. He knew why she couldn't say anything. She couldn't put her family in danger. Staying away wasn't what she wanted to do, but she wasn't allowed to do what she wanted.

He laughed at the silence that remained between them. Silence was becoming their new norm since she had come back. Although, he couldn't say much because he hadn't been very forthcoming with any information lately.

"If you can stay away from your family, then you can stay away from me. You know the way out."

With that he left, walking past her and out of the bunker. Tonight wasn't the time to talk about their issues. Tonight he needed to grieve the loss of his best friend, not argue with the woman he used to love, but barely even knew.


End file.
